Life is Beautiful: Hurricane Lucia
by Fitzpatrick41
Summary: The children of Arizona and Callie love their mommies more than anything...so what happens when their Abuela comes to Seattle turning everything upside down for the two small children?
1. Chapter 1

As Arizona drove down the road on her way to the hospital for an operation her mind started to wander. When she was a young surgeon nothing was more important to her than cutting. Going in the OR with a kid, diving in helping them like no one else could. It gave her a high like nothing else did. And young Arizona Robbins wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her and her OR….or at least that is what she thought before landing a wife and a couple of kids.

"Mommy!" Timmy called from the back seat of their jeep in his booster seat. "When are we going to be there?"

"Soon." Arizona shook her head at her four year old son.

The son that was so carefully planned by her and her wife, the young rambunctious little boy with blond spiky hair and big blue eyes, eyes that he got from his name sake Uncle Timothy and his Mommy. Arizona was thrilled when Callie brought up the suggestion of her carrying Arizona's baby knowing she wasn't really up for it. They both wanted a mini Arizona, especially after having a very special mini Callie.

"Mommy can we get a monkey!" Sofia called from the back seat in her own booster seat.

"No we cannot get a monkey!" Arizona said laughing slightly at her 6 year old little girl.

The little girl that was not so carefully planned, but a beautiful surprise in her parents eyes. She was the result of two friends trying to comfort each other but ended up being the dream Arizona didn't know she had. And soon that dream grew into a beautiful little girl with big brown eyes and long straight dark brown hair with a shy exterior but on the inside a passion for adventure and humor.

"Please." Sofia begged one more time.

"Sorry baby, no monkey." Arizona said as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Soon Arizona stepped out of her silver jeep grand Cherokee and opened up the side door helping Timmy out of his car seat. "Alright guys, let's go find Mama." She said unbuckling Timmy from his booster seat looking over at Sofia in hers. "You got it Baby."

"Yep." Sofia nodded her head as she unbuckled herself and opened the door jumping out on to the ground.

"Alright let's roll." Arizona said as she put her bag on her shoulder before taking a hold two little hands guiding down the sidewalk in to the hospital.

"Mommy I thought we were going to the park." Sofia said confused as they started to walk.

"Baby remember, Mommy has surgery so Mama is taking you guys to the park." Arizona said looking down at the young girl briefly.

"Oh yeah." Sofia said smiling at the fact that she forgot.

"Mommy what is the capital of Alaska?" Timmy asked.

"Juno." Sofia informed him.

Confused and amused Arizona looked down swinging Sofia's hand with her own. "Ms. Sofia how did you know that?"

"He asks that every day….it's weird." Sofia said rolling her eyes.

Arizona bit back a laugh as the three made their way towards the nurse's station where Alex was taking care of some paperwork.

"Oh no." Alex joked shaking his head putting a chart away on the desk before putting his pen in his coat pocket. "Here comes double trouble."

"Hi Alex!" Sofia smiled up at her mommy's colleague.

"You two assisting your Mom and me on our surgery?" Alex asked the two kids.

"No." Timmy laughed covering his mouth with his spare hand.

"We are going to the park with Mama while Mommy works." Sofia informed seriously.

"Yeah…I don't think so." Alex said.

Arizona confused raised her eye brow at Alex. "What?"

"Dr. Torres is in emergency surgery, a car crash victim came in with his legs mang..." Alex started but stopped when he noticed listening ears down below. "Hurt."

"Right." Arizona huffed blowing her bangs in the air wondering what she should do now. "What about Teddy?"

"Dr. Altman's in OR 3." A perky April Kepner said smiling walking by. "Hi Kids."

"Hi!" Timmy waved to a disappearing April.

"Great." Arizona huffed once again. "Okay can you just go get Melissa prepped?"

"Go it." Alex said giving each kid a high five as he left.

Sofia watched Alex leave before looking up at Arizona noticing a funny look on her face. "Now what Mommy?"

Arizona looked at her daughter and son trying to figure out what to do with surgery in half an hour. "Umm…"

"How about an afternoon with your favorite Abuelo." A voice said from behind the group.

Surprised at the voice Arizona whipped her head around to see her father in law standing behind them.

"Abuelo!" Timmy and Sofia exclaimed letting go of their Mommy's hands running to their grandfather.

Carlos smiled as his two grandchildren latched themselves on his leg. After they let go of him he jokingly put his hands on his hips and looked down at them. "Now wait…you two can't be my grandchildren you're too big."

"Abuelo it's us Timmy and Sofia." Timmy laughed looking up at him.

Carlos playfully squinted his eyes at the children. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Timmy said shrugging his shoulders.

"But you guys look about 30." Carlos joked.

"Abuelo I'm six remember and Timmy is-." Sofia informed the old man.

"Four!" Timmy cheered holding up four fingers.

Carlos then let out a chuckle as Arizona stepped over to them. "Hello Arizona."

"Carlos." Arizona smiled leaning over to give her father in law a kiss on the cheek.

"And how is my favorite daughter in law?" Carlos asked.

"Good."Arizona smiled. "I thought you weren't coming till next week."

"I decided to come a little early. I'm guessing my daughter is in surgery." Carlos said.

"Mama's helping a guy whose legs got hurt!" Sofia exclaimed up at her grandfather clearly proud of her doctor mama. "Right Mommy."

"That's right." Arizona smiled running her hand down Sofia's long dark brown hair. "And I have surgery in about 25 minutes so Carlos if you were serious about watching the kids."

"Serious." Carlos laughed. "Of course I am serious!"

"Awesome." Arizona smiled relieved before looking down at her children. "What do you say guys? Want to hang out with Abuelo?"

"Yeah!" Timmy and Sofia both cheered causing Arizona to laugh.

"That's what I thought." She said bending down to give each child a kiss and a hug. "You two be good for Abuelo, okay."

"Otay." Timmy joked grabbing a hold of Carlos's hand.

"We'll be good Mommy." Sofia reassured her mother taking the other offered hand from Carlos.

"Good, umm…" Arizona started to Carlos thinking about something. "Callie and I should be done around 5, why don't you bring the kids back to our house and we can have dinner."

Carlos nodded his head thinking that was a good idea. "That sounds lovely."

"Mama made chicki ladas!" Timmy cheered informing his grandfather.

Arizona smiled at her young son before looking up at her confused father in law. "Callie made chicken enchiladas this morning; we just have to throw them in the oven."

"I love Calliope's enchiladas." Carlos smiled.

"They are awesome." Arizona smiled at the thought. "Well I have to go, but I will see you guys later."

Carlos nodded as each child waved to their disappearing mother down the hospital hallway. He then looked down at the kids. "So what shall the three of us do with our afternoon?"

"I don't know." Timmy said as the three started walking towards the entryway.

"Me neither." Sofia said looking up at Carlos.

"Well we could…" Carlos stated stopping in place. "Oh never mind."

"What?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah what?" Timmy then asked just as curious as his older sister.

Carlos eyed both kids before shrugging his shoulders. "Well we could go swimming at the hotel, but you two probably don't like-"

"We love to swim!" Sofia interrupted.

"You do!" Carlos joked.

"We love swimming even more than strawberry ice cream." Timmy smiled nodding his head.

"Strawberry ice cream is our favorite." Sofia nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh my gosh." Carlos joked shaking his head as he guided the children towards the door. "You two like strawberry ice cream."

"Uh-huh." Timmy nodded his head.

"It just so happens we have strawberry ice cream at my hotel." Carlos said as they walked out of the hospital.

"No." Timmy said dumbfounded.

"Yep." Carlos said smiling.

"This is gonna be the best day ever!" Sofia cheered.

* * *

><p>At the hospital after a long operation repairing two nearly decapitated legs of a 25 year old young man Callie headed to the nurses' station to wipe her name off the board and finish filling out the patient's chart. She took a long deep yawn just as her old roommate and fellow colleague Cristina Yang walked over.<p>

"I need to borrow your kids." Cristina said flat out.

"No." Callie said not looking up from her chart.

Cristina let out a pout as she slapped her hand to her forehead. "My mother is visiting and she thinks I need to have kids."

"And…." Callie drawled confused.

"And…" Cristina drawled right back. "If my mother sees that I have a relationship with your kids she'll back off about me having kids….I think."

"Oh…so you want to use my kids to get your mother off your back."Callie said smiling.

"Right." Cristina smiled back.

"No." Callie said quickly looking back down at her chart.

"Come on Torres!" Cristina begged before having something pop in her brain. "Remember how I am Sofia's godmother…huh."

"Yeah…not my best decision." Callie said.

"Come on please." Cristina begged.

Callie looked at Cristina and let out an annoyed grunt at the pathetic look on her face. "I'll think about it."

"Great…fine." Cristina smiled walking away not wanting her to change her mind.

"I have to check with my wife first!" Callie called after Cristina not seeing Arizona walking up to her from behind.

"Have to check what?" Arizona asked.

"Hi." Callie said confused and surprised at the sight of her wife. "What are you doing here?"

"I had Melissa Dante's liver surgery today remember." Arizona said tilting her head at her wife waiting for her to remember a couple of important details.

"Sofia and Timmy." Callie breathed hitting her forehead with her palm in frustration. "You had surgery and I was supposed to take them to the park…I'm an idiot."

"Honey, it is okay." Arizona said letting Callie off the hook.

"Were they upset?" Callie sighed.

Arizona immediately started to laugh. "Ahh no, they weren't."

"Okay….ouch." Callie said.

"Your dad is watching them Calliope." Arizona stated.

"What?" Callie asked confused. "My dad is in Seattle."

"He decided to move up his visit. The kids are with him at his hotel."Arizona explained.

"Nice." Callie smiled thinking about her father spending quality time with her two amazing children. But soon her smile disappeared when a thought entered into her mind. "What about my mother."

"Umm, he didn't mention her." Arizona said thinking it over.

"What am I saying. "Callie sighed blowing a breath of hair up to her forehead. "My mother wouldn't set foot in Seattle, people might talk."

"Yeah." Arizona sighed softly sympathizing with her wife. "Let's go home." She said holding out her hand for Callie to take.

"Yeah." Callie breathed taking her wife's hand in her own.

"We have chicki ladas to cook." Arizona joked causing her wife to chuckle as the two headed down the hallway towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel after a long afternoon of swimming and playing around by the pool Carlos, Sofia, and Timmy went back to the hotel suite and engrossed themselves in three big bowls of strawberry ice cream while in their very fluffy white robes.<p>

"Abuelo…" Timmy started before he took a bite of his strawberry ice cream. "Remember when I did a huge cannonball."

Carlos nodded as he took a bite of his own strawberry ice cream. "The cannonball you did an hour ago…yup."

"It was awesome!" Timmy laughed.

Carlos chuckled once again at his young grandson before turning to Sofia. "How's your ice cream Sofia."

Sofia looked at her grandfather and thought about the right word to describe it before breaking out into a huge smile. "Magnificent!"

"Magnificent." Carlos repeated smiling but soon the smile disappeared when he heard the door open and his wife walk in. "Lucia…I thought you were spending the day with Francesca." Carlos said confused.

"Something came up at the art gallery, she had to go supervise." Lucia said setting her bags down on the floor before turning to the table to see her husband and two small children covered in strawberry ice cream. "Hello."

"Hi." Sofia said politely to the woman just like her mommies taught her even though she got a bad feeling from the woman. She looked over to Timmy and could see he was thinking the same thing starring at her with his big blue eyes dumbfounded.

"Sofia, Timmy you two remember your Abuela."Carlos said standing from his chair wiping at his face with a napkin before walking over to the woman. "You two were both pretty little the last time you saw her."

"You are Mama's mommy right." Timmy said confused.

Lucia paused for a moment starring at the young man before nodding her head. "I am."

"Oh." Timmy said quietly.

After 30 seconds of pure awkwardness that felt like hours Carlos decided to step in. "How about you two go get dressed in your clothes and wash up. Your Mommies are expecting us for dinner."

"Okay." Timmy said jumping from his chair and running towards the room on the ground floor.

"Walk!" Carlos called after his grandson before turning to a wide eyed Sofia who was still starring at Lucia. "Sofia."

Hearing her grandfather's voice Sofia was pulled out of her daze. She then nodded her head and walked over to the room closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later in the bedroom Timmy then dressed in his street clothes walked out of the bathroom with wet swimming trunks and bathrobe into the bedroom where he saw his sister also dressed in her street clothes with her head pressed against the door. "What you doing?"

"Observing." Sofia answered.

Timmy walked closer to his sister and looked her over once. "It looks like you are spying Sofia."

"Shhh." Sofia hushed.

Timmy not liking being hushed placed his hands on his hips and got up on his soap box taking the opportunity to lecture his big sister. "Mommy and Mama told us we can't spy anymore."

"That's just cause we spied Alex go in a room with a nurse at the hospital and they started jumping on the bed." Sofia said still keeping an eye on what's happening with her grandparents.

Timmy nodded and then shook his head. "I wish Mommy and Mama let me jump on the bed."

"Shh Timmy!" Sofia hushed once more wanting to hear the conversation between her grandparents.

Back in the main living room Carlos got up from his chair as Lucia took of her jacket after a long day of catching up with her old friend Francesca Corpora around Seattle.

"Arizona has invited us to dinner." Carlos said wiping off his face walking over to his wife.

Lucia simply lets out a sigh as she runs her hands through her hair. "Oh."

"Calliope's made her enchiladas." Carlos smiled.

"That sounds lovely, I'm sure you'll have a great time." Lucia said.

"You don't want to come." Carlos sighed.

"How many times do I have to voice my opinions?" Lucia said calmly.

"Lucia…" Carlos tried but immediately got shot down.

"No! I will not condone the choices my daughter has made!" Lucia yelled leaving a speechless Carlos. "My daughter deserted every value we have taught her for that woman!" Lucia said disgusted.

"That woman is Calliope's wife Lucia." Carlos said.

"That woman is the worst thing to ever happen to Callie, well her and those children." Lucia said.

"Lucia!" Carlos snapped appalled.

"Our daughter would be better off without any of them." Lucia said shaking her head. "Those kids whether she wants to admit it or not are bastards as well as mistakes."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Carlos snapped.

Lucia stepped back caught off guard at her husband's yell. "I will not be silenced."

"Those children are our grandchildren." Carlos said.

"Last time I checked we had only one bastard grandchild." Lucia said.

Carlos simply stood there shocked at his wife. "Our two grandchildren are not bastards."

"That girl is Callie's child, the boy is not. Just like the boy is Arizona's child and the girl is not." Lucia said coldly.

Carlos stood there speechless before shaking his head. "You just have so much hate don't you Lucia."

Lucia let out a heated breath as Carlos watched her for a second. "I will not be at dinner tonight, and I will not support the life and family my daughter has saddled herself with."

"I think that is best." Carlos agreed.

Lucia simply nodded before walking down the hallway into the master bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Meanwhile in the other room after hearing the whole conversation, Sofia and Timmy both jumped at the sound of the door slamming down the hall.

"Sofia." Timmy said quietly in a sad small voice. "I don't think Abuela likes us."

Sofia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Me neither."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos did just as he told Arizona he would that night. He, Timmy, and Sofia drove back to the house and they all sat down at the dinner table to Callie's famous chicken enchiladas. However, if you told anyone that morning that the dinner would contain two unusually quiet children and a preoccupied Abuelo nobody would have believed and Arizona shook of the odd behavior chalking it up to tiredness after a long day swimming and playing at the hotel. After saying a good night to a distant Carlos, Callie and Arizona completed their usual night routine with baths and story time for the kids before tucking them in for the night.

Finishing the night of with their own routine Callie's thoughts about the dinner started to resurface as Arizona lied in bed reading her nightly book when she noticed her wife looking perplexed rubbing her hands with lotion walking out of the bathroom. She bit back a smile as she flipped a page. "Yes."

"Tonight was...weird." Callie said confused pacing at the foot of their bed. "Right."

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asked looking up from her book.

"I am talking about our kids at dinner being quiet, our kids who can make conversation about a plastic bag on the floor and the capital of Alaska." Callie rambled on.

"Sweetie...they were just…"Arizona started but stopped when she thought about it. "Okay yeah…it was a little weird."

"Right." Callie stated.

"They spent a whole day playing with your dad, they are just tired." Arizona rationalized.

"What about my dad!" Callie said shaking her hand confused. "Didn't he seem off at dinner too?"

"Your father spent a whole day playing with our kids; I bet he is also tired." Arizona rationalized once more.

"Yeah…" Callie sighed slipping in next to her wife. "Maybe you are right."

"Maybe I am." Arizona smiled going back to her book.

Callie simply laughed looking her wife over once biting her lip. "So…we're reading tonight huh."

"Yes...last night I wanted to read my book and you know exactly what you did distracting me so tonight…book." Arizona said flipping a page.

Callie groaned a bit and grabbed her own book off her night table. "Right."

Down the hall however the children they thought were asleep were as wife awake as ever. That night after getting tucked in by her mommy and mama she laid there awake thinking about what her grandmother said about her. Every time she remembered something she just felt worse and worse. She was soon brought out of her sleepless night when she heard her door creak open slowly. She looked forward to her door opening to see her little brother peaking in.

"Sofia." He said softly.

"Hi." Sofia said back as she sat up in her bed.

"My tummy hurts." Timmy said holding his stomach as he walked over to Sofia's bed and jumped up.

Sofia let out a tiny breath and briefly looked down at her own stomach. "Mine too."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both looking down at their hands before Timmy looked up at his sister once more. "Sof." He said in a small voice.

"Yeah." Sofia said.

"Is there really something wrong with us?" Timmy asked tilting his head.

Sofia not sure what to say simply shrugged her little shoulders. Wondering the same thing deep down, just as confused as her little brother.

"Why did Abuela say all that stuff about us to Abuelo?" Timmy added.

"I don't know Timmy." Sofia answered honestly shaking her head a bit. "She just doesn't like us very much."

"She said that Mama isn't my Mama and Mommy isn't your Mommy." Timmy said squinting his eyes confused up at the ceiling remembering what was said.

Sofia nodded her head, remembering that part too. "That's why my tummy hurts."

"Mine too." Timmy agreed sadly wiping his nose the sleeve of his pajamas before looking at his sister again, who was starring off into space, lost in her own thoughts. "Sofia."

"Huh." Sofia said.

"Maybe we're bad that's why no one likes us." Timmy said as his lips started to quiver.

"She did say that we were mistakes." Sofia said getting just as upset as her little brown eyes began to fill up with big tears, wondering all day if her grandmother was right. Maybe everyone would have been better off without her and Timmy, if they hurt their Mama as much as Abuela said they did. "Maybe Mommy and Mama think we are mistakes too."

The two looked at each other getting more upset by the second before both of them decided they couldn't take it anymore and they hopped off Sofia's bed and ran through the hallway before they barreled into Callie and Arizona's room. Both Callie and Arizona were brought out of their separate books when they heard the sound of the door flinging open and frantic feet barreling towards them.

"Hey, hey…what's the matter?" Arizona asked concerned putting her book down, seeing the tears on her small children's faces.

"Guys what's going on?" Callie asked putting down her book on the nightstand as Sofia and Timmy both scooted over to them on the bed.

"My tummy hurts." Timmy said upset crawling in between Arizona and Callie before burying his head in Arizona's chest.

"Mine too." Sofia said crawling over taking a seat on Callie's legs, a tear falling down her face.

"They do." Callie said softly as she leaned up and wiped some tears from Sofia's face before gently rubbing Sofia's tummy with her hand.

Timmy sniffled back more tears as he looked up at Arizona "We're sorry Mommy."

"Sorry for what?" Arizona asked sweetly getting more concerned by the second.

"We're sorry we're bad, we don't mean to be." Timmy cried.

"You two aren't bad." Arizona argued gently but sternly, the words hitting her stomach like daggers.

"I'm sorry that I'm bad too." Sofia cried as she wiped at her eyes with her little arms before Callie wrapped her arms around Sofia pulling her into a hug. "Please don't hate us…we don't try to be mistakes."

Confused and alarmed Callie and Arizona looked over the heads of Timmy and Sofia at each other wondering what the hell was going on that had their two precious kids hysterical. Arizona getting choked up swallowed her emotions as Callie looked at their two children once more.

"Okay guys, Mommy and Mama need you to tell us what is going on." Callie said looking back and forth at the crying children.

When neither of the two children said anything Callie looked at Arizona who nodded her head to their daughter.

Callie looked down at the little girl in her arms and gently kissed the top of her head. "Sofia."

"Abuela told Abuelo that she didn't want to be stuck with us like you and Mommy are." Sofia sniffled quietly.

"What?"Callie asked horrified. "Abuela was at the hotel."

Timmy nodded his head and removed it from Arizona's chest looking over at his Mama jumping in to the conversation. "She said that we were mistakes, and that you aren't my Mama and Mommy isn't Sofia's mommy."

Immediately smoke started to come out of Callie's ears as she looked over at a stunned and speechless Arizona.

"Oh my God Calliope." Arizona said.

"She then called us ahh….." Timmy said but looked to Sofia when he couldn't remember what exactly their Abuela called them. "What did she call us Sofia?"

"Bas children." Sofia said confused as she sniffled back her runny nose.

"Bas?" Callie said confused gently placing her hand on Sofia's cheek trying to decipher for a second before realizing what Sofia and Timmy meant by bas children.

"Callie." Arizona said slowly catching on also.

"I'm going to kill her." Callie whispered softly before springing out of bed and heading to her closet.

"Calliope what are you doing?" Arizona asked looking over at her wife.

Callie fuming paced in place for a little before pointing at the door. "I am going down to the hotel to kick the crap out of my mother."

"Honey I know that you are angry, but we both will go deal with your parents tomorrow." Arizona said in hushed tones as she kept hugging Timmy tilting her head at both of her children. "Right now…we are needed here."

Callie looked at both of her children with tear streamed faces and bit back her own tears as she looked up at the ceiling and let out a sad breath as the tears started to fall.

"Callie." Arizona said gently knowing how hard this was on her.

"Okay."Callie said giving in before crawling back into bed kissing Sofia's head as she did. "I want you two to listen to me. You two are great kids, and Mommy and Mama are so blessed that we get to be your Mommies."

"Even though we are bas children?" Sofia asked in a quiet voice.

"You two are not bas children!" Arizona snapped angrily at the notion, regretting it when she saw Sofia cower a little. "You two are the most amazing kids on this whole planet okay." She added choking up, forcing a small smile to her little girl who looked down at her hands once more.

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Yes really, come here Little Man." Callie said reaching over to her son pulling him into her arms as she rested her cheek on his head as he nestled in. "I love you so much Timmy."

Sofia looked up at her Mama and brother before looking at her hands avoiding her Mommy's eyes.

"Sofia." Arizona said getting the young girl to look at her as she pointed her over with her pointer finger.

Sofia let out a relieved breath as she crawled in the middle of her brother and mommy and pressed into her mommy's arms.

Arizona held on tightly removing her hand only for a second to wipe off a tear as she felt her own shirt getting wet with Sofia's tears. "You are Mommy's Girl you know that."

"She said you weren't Sofia's mommy." Timmy said looking over at his mommy and sister.

Callie hearing this tilted his little chin up so he was looking at her before placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Mommy is Sofia's mommy as much as she is yours. And I am your Mama as much as I am Sofia's mama, okay."

"I know Mama." Timmy said with a small smile before nestling back in his Mama's loving arms.

"Sofia." Arizona said softly in Sofia ear getting the young girl to look up at her. "I have and always will be your Mommy….even when you're a moody teenager." Arizona joked.

She was awarded by a tiny laugh from Sofia and the feeling of the little girl relaxing in her embrace leaving the tension behind, causing her heart to soar. "That's my Girl."

"Why did she say all those things?" Sofia asked in her mommy's chest.

This caught Arizona for a loss of words as she placed a lingering kiss on her head before resting her chin on it. "Your Abuela is confused about some things…she is wrong. We know how awesome our family is."

"We are pretty awesome, Mommy is right." Callie agreed smiling over at her wife.

"Even Mr. Doug." Timmy asked looking up referring to his pet turtle.

"Even Mr. Doug." Callie laughed as she kept hugging her son.

* * *

><p>The next morning after the big reveal Arizona slowly woke up to the sun shining through her window on her face and a little foot pressed in to the crook of her neck. "Ooof."<p>

She then discovered her two children completely took over her body Sofia sleeping with half of her body on Arizona's right side and half of Timmy's body on her left…feet smiled at the sight of her children but it soon faded when she remembered why exactly her children were in bed with her in the first place. And just like that the nightmare that was the night before took over Arizona and a feeling of mama bear anger surfaced.

Arizona was soon taken out of her head when she heard a crash from the kitchen. Immediately looking to her left for her wide she knows who the culprit is. After the second crash she let out a breath and looked down at her children making sure they were still sleep. Carefully getting out of bed she quietly made her way out of the room and down the stairs headed to the kitchen, the crashing getting louder as she did.

When she reached the kitchen she saw her wife standing behind the island smashing two boxes of captain crunch with a potato masher. "Well the kids got like zero sleep last night so can we not wake them."

But Callie lost in her own anger not able to hear her wife smashed down on the cereal once more.

"Callie." Arizona said softly trying to get her to calm down once more walking further into the kitchen. "You are going to wake up Sofia and Timmy."

Callie took a sharp breath and looked up angrily at her wife but quickly softened her stare when she saw the look of concern on Arizona's face.

"Honey…what are you doing?" Arizona tried again gently.

"I needed to crush something." Callie said going back to being pissed slamming down on the cereal box once more with a potato masher. "No bones here."

"There also will be no breakfast for the kids apparently." Arizona said carefully grabbing the shredded up boxes of cereal getting them away from her wife.

"I just!" Callie said exasperated looking up at the ceiling defeated.

Arizona sighed looked at her wife seeing the look on her face. "I know."

"How could she say those things?" Callie exclaimed angrily wiping at her eye as she did.

Arizona once again lost for word stuck between wanting to be supportive of Callie and wanting her mother in law's head on a silver platter. "She's angry."

"She's a Bitch!"Callie shouted flinging the potato masher across the kitchen.

"Yes…yes she is." Arizona said calmly knowing at a time like this only one of them could be crazy.

"What she called our children…" Callie said losing her breath as she finished the sentence it getting caught in her throat

"Is unforgivable." Arizona agreed nodding her head. "And she needs to be dealt with, which is why Teddy is watching the kids today and we are going to see your parents."

Callie confused shook her head slightly. "Wait...what?"

"Ah-huh." Arizona said pissed nodding her head. "I'm going to call Teddy, I am sure she'll watch the kids today."

"Good...that's good."Callie said thinking it over walking over to her wife.

Arizona studied her wife as she made her way over to her. "Hey…we are going to do what we need to for our family. Okay."

"Okay." Callie agreed taking a deep breath calming her nerves down. "We can do this."

"We can do this."Arizona agreed placing her hand on Callie's cheek.

Callie nodded taking the warmth in from her wife as a tear fell from her cheek. "We can do this."

* * *

><p>Teddy smiled walking out of her house at the of two little children coming her way followed by her best friend.<p>

"We're here!" Timmy yelled as he and Sofia barreled up the walkway to Teddy's house where she was waiting smiling at the front door.

"Aunt Teddy! Aunt Teddy!" Sofia smiled looking up at her.

"What, what, what!" Teddy joked.

"We're spending the day with you!" Sofia cheered.

Teddy immediately got a look of shock on her face. "You are!"

"Uh-huh!" Sofia smiled as Arizona placed her hand on the little girl's head.

Timmy looked around Teddy for his favorite uncle. "Where's Uncle Henry."

"He's in the back yard waiting for somebody to play basketball with him; he's been waiting all day." Teddy said.

Basketball!" Sofia cheered running into the house as she did.

"I love basketball!" Timmy cheered as he ran past Teddy. "Uncle Henry!"

"Look at that."Arizona said. "They left their old mom in the dust without even a kiss goodbye for a dumb ball and a basket."

"Oh." Teddy laughed joking sticking out her bottom lip as she did.

"Thank you so much for watching the kids on your day off." Arizona breathed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Of course, what is up?" Teddy asked wanting the dirt, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked past Arizona to Callie who was fuming in the passenger side of the car. "Why is Callie in the car looking like she's about to murder someone."

Arizona turned to take a look at her wife and nodded her head. "Cause she is."

"I'm sorry." Teddy said confused.

"You know how the kids spent the day with Carlos yesterday at his hotel suite." Arizona said taking a breath.

"Yeah." Teddy said.

"It turns out Lucia was there too" Arizona said through her teeth.

"Lucia." Teddy cringed.

"And Lucia decided to vent to Carlos about how wrong my children and my marriage is. And that basically my whole family is sick and twisted and Sofia and Timmy overheard."

"What!" Teddy exclaimed shocked.

"Uh-huh. Last night they came running into our room bawling thinking that something is wrong with them, because they heard their Abuela call them mistakes. Oh and might I add they heard her say that Callie isn't Timmy's mom, and I'm not Sofia's mom." Arizona said getting angrier by the sentence.

"You know what! Henry can handle the kids; I'm coming with you to lay the smack down on Psycho Granny." Teddy said pissed.

"Oh trust me, Callie and I will lay down plenty of smack." Arizona said laughing angrily.

Teddy nodded her head knowing that Callie and Arizona were more than capable of beating down the Evil Mother-In-Law. "Well you call me if you need anything, and the kids will be just fine with us."

"I have no doubts." Arizona smiled at her friend as she headed down the walkway. But stopped abruptly, turning back to face her friend. "Oh, if we get arrested for assault will you come bail me and my wife out of jail?"

"You got it." Teddy nodded.

"Awesome." Arizona said relieved as she hurried to her car and her ticking time bomb wife.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride from Teddy's to the hotel was deathly quiet as the two women could only concentrate on Hurricane Lucia. Every now and then Arizona would look away from the road at her wife in the passenger seat and a breath would get caught in her throat at the look in Callie's eyes. As Arizona went back to the road only one thought entered her mind. This is not going to end well…nope. Soon Arizona and Callie got to the hotel and made their way in and up the elevator to the top suites; they barreled out of the elevator on a mission and headed straight to the first suite. Arizona had to keep herself from jumping as Callie banged on the door with her fist a couple seconds before it opened.

"Calliope, Arizona what are you two doing here?" Carlos asked surprised to see his daughter and daughter-in-law at the door.

"We need to talk." Callie said coldly walking past him into the hotel suite entry. "Mama!"

"Calliope what is going on, you look upset." Carlos asked looking back at his daughter.

"Wow." Arizona smiled sarcastically walking past Carlos into the suite. "Nothing gets past you Carlos."

"I am upset….I am very, very upset." Callie rambled angrily glaring at Carlos before looking around for Lucia. "Mama!"

"Where are Timmy and Sofia?" Carlos asked still confused before getting alarmed. "Are they alright?"

"No Dad, they are not alright. You and your wife managed to crush my kids yesterday!" Callie snapped.

Carlos hearing this got even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We are talking about trusting you with our two young children only to find out that after an afternoon with you they think they are horrible mistakes, that they are bad-"Arizona started but Callie soon interrupted angrily.

"Mama!" Callie yelled.

Carlos' face immediately turned white figuring out what had happened. "Arizona…I am so sorry."

Arizona annoyed and angry held up her hand to Carlos. "I really don't want to hear it Carlos, if we had any idea that Lucia was here we never would have let our kids come here."

"MAMA!" Callie screamed.

"Calliope what in heaven's do you think you are doing?" Lucia astonished making her way out of the master bedroom and over to her enraged daughter.

Callie watched her mother smoothly walk over to them and immediately snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I beg your pardon." Lucia said.

"It is one thing to spew your venom on me but now you have resorted to my children!" Callie yelled.

"Calliope really." Lucia said sternly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, not appreciating being yelled at by her daughter.

Callie with smoke coming out of her ears stepped closer to her mother. "Last night my 6 year old and 4 year old were in tears because they overheard their grandmother say that they were mistakes. And that they weren't supposed to be born. That they-"

"Calliope." Lucia interrupted.

"You know what Lucia, I think you better let her finish. And when she is done, it's my turn to give you a piece of my mind you heartless witch." Arizona snapped having enough.

"Excuse me." Lucia raised an eye brow at the woman who has brainwashed her daughter.

Arizona seeing the look on Lucia's face thought it over and then went back to glaring at her. "Oh wait, I meant to say heartless bitch…you heartless bitch."

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in to my suite shouting like a bum on the street!" Lucia snapped coolly glaring at Arizona.

Callie seeing this stepped right in front of Arizona and glared back at Lucia. "You look at my wife like that one more time, and I swear to God I'll make you regret it."

"Calliope honestly, are we still calling her that." Lucia said annoyed shaking her head. "Aren't we a little old to be playing make believe."

"She is my wife…period, as well as the other mother of my children." Calliope snapped back.

"Calliope-" Lucia tried again.

"SHE IS MY WIFE!" Callie yelled at her mother causing her to step back a little. "She is the most important thing that has ever happened to me."

"You are confused." Lucia stated simply.

"I highly doubt Callie's been confused these last 9 years Lucia." Arizona jumped in to her wife's defense.

"What did I tell you about speaking in my hotel." Lucia said coldly to Arizona.

"Lucia this is my hotel." Carlos jumped in smoothly standing in front of his wife. "This is my hotel and I want to hear what my daughter and daughter in law have to say."

Lucia glared at Carlos for a second before turning back to her daughter. "What do you have to say?"

Callie took a deep breath and looked at Arizona who nodded her head supporting her wife. She then turned to Lucia and let out the breath. "Arizona and I want to know exactly what you said yesterday that caused our children to be in tears last night."

"No matter how I felt…It was not my intention for them to overhear." Lucia said.

"Well they did!" Arizona snapped.

"Even though my intention was for them not to hear, everything I said is true." Lucia said coldly.

"What!" Callie snapped angrily back getting pulled back by her wife. "You called my kids bastards."

"They are bastards." Lucia said.

**SLAP!** And that is all it took for Callie to reach her breaking point and her palm to connect with her mother's cheek in a strong slap. Callie continued to glare at her mother as she watched her stumble backward.

"Calliope!" Arizona said shocked pulling her wife back away from her mother in law, wrapping her arm around Callie's waist.

Lucia just stood there stunned nursing her cheek as Carlos stood speechless looking on. Callie just stared at her mother coldly before biting back her emotion and tears.

"I want you to stay away from me and my family." Callie said.

"Calliope." Carlos tried.

"You will never get the chance again to hurt my children or my wife." Callie said.

Arizona watched the emotion in her wife's eyes and the lack of emotion in her mother in law's eyes before whispering gently in Callie's ear. "Come on Honey…let's go home."

Callie looked coldly at Lucia before nodding her head. "Yeah, let's go."

Callie and Arizona headed towards the door but were stopped by a frantic Carlos. "Girls please."

"Daddy." Callie said holding her hand out stopping her father in his tracks. "I will talk to you later."

"Calliope please." Carlos pleaded.

But Callie just shook her head at her father and left the room storming down the hallway. Arizona let out a sad breath watching her wife leave but before she could follow her Carlos took a hold of her hand stopping her in her tracks. "Arizona."

Arizona reluctantly stopped and looked up at her father in law waiting for him to speak.

"I am terribly sorry for my wife." Carlos apologized.

Arizona just angrily shook her head and bit her lip. "Your wife has done nothing since I've known her but crush my wife down into the ground, and I am sick of it."

"Arizona…" Carlos started but Arizona quickly stopped him.

"My wife is a good man in a storm." Arizona stated.

Carlos nodded his head remembering the first time Arizona told him that.

"And even though I want to protect her she can protect herself." Arizona said coldly to her father in law. "My six year old and four year old however, cannot. And it will be a cold day in hell before I let your wife near my babies again."

Carlos simply stood there speechless as he watched his daughter in law leave down the hallway of the hotel before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Standing in her kitchen Callie let out a tired breath as she stood by the island preparing two cups of tea. Thinking about the last couple days she shook her head sadly trying to keep her emotions at attention. How could her mother after all these years still think that she was wrong and immoral. The past 9 years she spent basically without a mother was hard and difficult to deal with, but now it was a whole different thing. How could she say those things about the children that both grew inside of her…the children that are a part of her?<p>

Callie sadly shook her head getting out of her head as she grabbed the two cups of tea and headed out of the kitchen towards the living room where she placed the cups on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch.

Arizona walked in to the living room from the back hallway with a basket full of clean clothes. Even with all the drama surrounding them the past couple days, Sofia still needed a clean soccer jersey free of grass stains for her game the next day. Her eyes immediately went to the back of her wife's head on the couch. She set down the basket and made her way over to her wife slowly slipping in beside her on the couch.

"Calliope." Arizona said slowly studying her wife as she gently placed a piece of Callie's hair behind her ear. "Honey."

Callie simply shrugged her shoulders keeping her tears away not wanting them to fall. "I realized something today."

"What?" Arizona asked softly while running her hand down Callie's hair once more.

"My mother is never going to come around." Callie said shaking her head thinking it over. "All this time I feel like I have been waiting for her to come around and realize that we're just…we're just two people who fell in love."

"Sweetie." Arizona sighed.

"All we did was fall in love!" Callie exclaimed waving her hands frustrated. "That is all we did!"

"Your mom…." Arizona started shaking her head. "Your mom is so blinded by what she thinks is right that she can't see that."

Callie looked at Arizona briefly before nodding her head wiping at the threatening tears on her face. "How can she not totally melt when she sees Sofia and Timothy?"

"Now that…I don't know." Arizona said swallowing her anger once again. "Because those two are too cute for their own good." She then joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Right." Callie laughed letting go.

Arizona laughed too but soon stopped when her wife's laughs turned into sobs. "Sweetheart."

Callie continued to sob as Arizona wrapped her arm around her and rested her forehead on her own. They sat like that for a minute or two giving each other the strength and comfort they needed.

"Grandmothers are supposed to adore their grandchildren." Callie cried.

"I know…I know." Arizona soothed while she ran her hands down Callie's hair.

The two women sat there for another minute as the tears started to lessen. As Callie pulled away she wiped at her eyes taking a breath before looking up at her wife's tear stained face. "I'm sorry Arizona."

"For what?" Arizona asked confused.

Callie tilted her head and reached over with her hand gently wiping Arizona's tears away. "You have been so strong through this whole thing...I haven't been here for you."

"Callie we are partners and there are times when you need me to be the strong one, and there are also times when I need you to be the strong one." Arizona said.

"I know…."Callie drawled. "Thank you."

"You bet." Arizona smiled wiping away the last of Callie's left over tears from her face. "No matter what happens with your mother…I will always be here."

Callie smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "I know...I love you"

"I love you too." Arizona smiled leaning over for another kiss.

Soon the innocent sweet kiss turned into a kiss of passion as Arizona demanded Callie's lips to open with her tongue. Callie moaned as Arizona took control of her mouth with her tongue.

Thank God Teddy had the kids over at her…..

"Knock! Knock! I brought back the troops." Teddy smiled as she opened the front door allowing Timmy and Sofia to skip into the house.

"Crap." Callie groaned playfully as she pulled away from an amused Arizona who got up from the couch holding her hand out for Callie to take to help her up.

"Mommy! Mama! We're home!" Timmy called out carrying a bag of kettle corn and a green plastic horn.

Arizona came walking into the entry way with Callie on her tail and bent down in front of their little boy, wiping some brown muck off his face with her hand."We can see that…..all over your face."

"Chocolate pudding." Timmy informed her.

Arizona opened her mouth wide pretending to be hurt as she playfully let out a whine. "Yum, I want some."

"Hi Mama." Sofia smiled as her mama made her way over and bent down to give her a kiss on her head.

"Hi Baby, did you guys have fun?" Callie asked standing back up by her wife.

"Uncle Henry and Aunt Teddy took us to the zoo and the street fair!" Sofia exclaimed.

"No fair, the street fair and the zoo!" Callie cheered wrapping an arm around Arizona's waist giving her a squeeze. Knowing she was just as relieved to see the kids happy and smiling…care free like children should be.

"It was awesome!" Sofia cheered.

"Sounds like." Arizona smiled not being able to help hearing her little girl say her favorite word.

"Uncle Henry won me this horn." Timmy exclaimed before letting out a big blow.

"Oh wow."Callie said nursing her hurt ear as she shook her head a bit. "Thank you Uncle Henry."

"And I got a balloon and a stuffed elephant that I named Walter." Sofia smiled.

"Why Walter?" Arizona laughed confused looking down at the elephant in her arms.

"Cause that's his name." Sofia informed her mommy, wondering why she would ask such a silly question.

"Right, right."Arizona said.

Timmy then looked up at Arizona and started to pull on her jeans wanting her attention. "And Mommy guess what else."

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Aunt Teddy made us her famous Mac and Cheese for lunch." Timmy answered.

"She did huh." Arizona said smiling over to Teddy who nodded her head.

"Yup, my super special top secret recipe." Teddy said.

"Yeah, I tried to sneak a peek at the recipe card but then remembered I can't read." Timmy said disappointed.

"Oh yeah, bummer dude." Callie laughed a hand on Timmy's head holding him still before he tried to run off. "Hey Timmy, what do you say to Aunt Teddy."

"Thanks Aunt Teddy." Timmy said turning around to face Teddy.

"You are welcome young sir." Teddy smiled as Timmy ran off.

Sofia then walked over and latched herself on Teddy's leg looking up at her. "Yeah thanks, and thanks for the talk. I feel a lot better."

"You are very welcome Honey Bunch." Teddy smiled taking the young girl's head in her hands bowing down to kiss her forehead.

Arizona looked at Callie raising an eye brow wondering what they talked about before looking back at Sofia. "Sofia, why don't you go wash up for dinner."

"Okay! I just have to show Walter my room!" Sofia cheered as she runs up the stairs.

"Right, better get him situated." Callie laughed as she watched her disappear before letting out a relieved breath.

"We really don't know how to thank you." Arizona told Teddy.  
>"No need to thank me, I love those kids." Teddy smiled thinking about the day as she put her hands on her hips. "Can I ask how it went, are you two okay."<p>

"Seeing my two kids care free and happy again has made me more than okay." Callie nodded swallowing back happy tears as Arizona placed her hand on her back rubbing gently.

"Yeah…you and Sofia had a talk."Arizona said.

Teddy nodded her head and let out a sigh. "She just wanted some reassurance that she didn't mess everything up when she was born."

"Oh my Baby." Arizona breathed looking over to Callie who was shaking her head upset looking at the ceiling.

"What'd you tell her?" Callie asked.

"That nothing could be farther from the truth, that she is an amazing little girl." Teddy said opening the front door once more.

"Well, thank you so much." Arizona said as she stepped closer to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Anytime." Teddy smiled as she hugged Arizona before pulling away and looking over to Callie behind Arizona. "If there is anything else I can do, just call."

"Will do, see ya tomorrow." Teddy waved good bye as she left.

Arizona waved bye as she closed the door before turning back to face Callie who tilted her head at her. "You still okay?"

Callie simply took a deep breath and held her hand out for Arizona to take. Arizona smiled and walked over slipping her hand in Callie's, intertwining their fingers together. Callie smiled looking down at their hands before looking up at her beautifully dimpled wife, immediately receiving a feeling of relief and pure love.

* * *

><p>"How's everything going in here?"Callie asked looking around Sofia's light purple room as she walked in with her wife close behind.<p>

"Good, Walter loves our room." Sofia smiled as she looked back at her newest stuffed animal on her rocking chair.

"Well, that's good….did you get washed up?" Arizona asked as she walked over to Sofia's bed and took a seat.

"Uh-huh." Sofia nodded her head.

"Good, before we figure out dinner, Mommy and I want to talk to you for a second Baby." Callie said taking a seat on the bed reaching out her hand for Sofia to take.

"About what?" Sofia asked confused taking her Mama's hand and going over to the bed taking a seat in the middle of Arizona and Callie.

"About how amazing you are." Callie said.

Sofia confused looked up at her Mama. "What?"

"About you being one of the two best things to happen to Mama and me." Arizona said wrapping her arm around Sofia giving her a squeeze.

"I am….you don't regret having me." Sofia said quietly wiping at her eye with her hand.

"Not for a second, not ever." Callie said sweetly but sternly as she placed her hand under Sofia's chin getting her to look at her. "Baby I remember the first time Mommy and I saw your heart beat when you were still in my tummy…..we were the happiest we had ever been."

Arizona nodded her head in agreement and blinked back a few tears as she choked up. "And the first time your Mama and I were able to hold you in our arms, we were about to burst with joy."

"Really." Sofia smiled.

"Yup, you are one very loved little girl Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres." Arizona said hugging Sofia kissing her head as she does.

"Hey, what about me!" Timmy pouted at the door.

Callie and Arizona both let out a laugh as Callie reached for him and pulled him towards her. "We could never forget you! You are one very loved little boy Timothy Luis Robbin Torres…..who is still covered in pudding."

"I like pudding Mama!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Well….I like tickles!" Callie laughed as she tickled his sides getting him to laugh a bit.

"Mama!" Timmy laughed as Callie got up and picked him up in her arms.

Sofia looked at her mama and brother and then at her mommy and could see that look in her eye. "Don't even think about it Mommy."

"What?" Arizona asked innocently before grabbing a hold of Sofia pulling her in her arms before peppering kisses on her most ticklish spot on her neck. "This."

"Mommy!" Sofia laughed as Arizona stood up with her in her arms.

"There now that we got that out of the way, I think the four of us should go pick up a pizza for dinner and rent a movie." Callie said looking back at Sofia and Arizona before at Timmy in her arms.

"Alright!" Timmy cheered as Callie put him down and he hustled out of the room.

"Woo Hoo!" Sofia cheered too as Arizona set her down and she headed out of the room too. "I love our family!"

Arizona and Callie both laughed at their children before getting quiet and facing each other. Callie then reached for Arizona's hand and placed a kiss on it. "I love our family too."

"Me three." Arizona smiled.

"Mama! Mommy!" Sofia yelled from downstairs waiting impatiently to go.

"Come on the pizza's gonna get cold!" Timmy yelled too.

Arizona let out a giggle and started to head out of the room pulling Callie behind her. "We better get going Mama, can't have cold pizza on our hands."

"Right behind you Mommy…right behind you." Callie smiled knowing that she wouldn't change her life for anything….nothing at all.

**THE END**


End file.
